The Call
by nopeway
Summary: Warning: Reichenbach Feels - A third person limited view of John and Sherlock's last call in The Reichenbach Fall.


**The Call**

Through the cloud of emotions, he saw the cab pull up, immediately knowing who was going to get out.

John Watson was smart, he knew that.

He was shaking and panicking, knowing what he was going to do for him. Although the consequences of his future actions would be costly, a life without John Watson, Greg Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson would be completely meaningless. The only three people in the world who _cared_ for him. Their deaths would be selfish on his part if he did not jump.

Or would it?

Would faking your death be selfish? Preserving the lives of them for your own reasons, leaving them to live with the grief until you emerged again.

But, his mind was made up.

John's number was on speed dial for Sherlock, and when John picked up, he hurriedly yelled at John to go back where he was when the cabbie dropped him off.

He meant to keep himself together but tears formed at his eyes at the though of what betrayal he was about to commit against this man.

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop."

"Oh, God."

The seconds felt like eternities to him. The shaking continued and he even started stuttering.

Committing to the ultimate betrayal would never be easy.

Even for Sherlock Holmes.

"I- I- I can't come down. So we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on?"

"An apology," that was partially true, "It's all true."

"What?"

Then, the lying began. The lying for his own safety. For everyone's own safety.

"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty," as he said this, tears began to threaten to spill over. His own body, betraying him as he began to betray John.

"Why are you saying this?"

_I wish I could tell you, my dearest friend, _he thought.

As the next words poured out of his mouth, so did his tears, _"I'm a fake."_

__There wasn't even a pause, "Sherlock-"

But Sherlock had to be convincing, "The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

"Okay, shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met—the first time we met," the memory flashed by his strange yet wet eyes in a quick moment, "—you knew all about my sister, right?"

Oh, how the consulting detective tried to convince the army doctor, "Nobody could be that clever."

"You could."

A short, bitter laugh had arisen from him then, and after a pause, the lies went on, "I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Its just a magic trick."

"No. Alright, stop it right now," the sight of John moving towards the building caused Sherlock to panic. The plan couldn't fail. Not now, especially since it's almost over.

His voice was almost panicked as he yelled, "No, stay exactly where you are! Don't move!"

His hand was now reaching out in front of him, as if to reach out to John, moving him back to the perfect spot.

"Alright."

Little did he know John was reaching back.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me! Please," he had a pleading tone now, "will you do this for me?"

"Do what?"

_Oh John, _Sherlock thought, _Even in times of tragedy you still are unable to fully use your mind._

__Now, it's the beginning of the end.

"This phone call, it's…" a pause as another tear of pain and betrayal slid down his cheek, "it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note."

He began to feel a dull pain strengthening in his chest as he utter the pained words.

The ultimate betrayal was beginning.

"Leave a note when?"

Sherlock didn't dare to speak on except for his final goodbye to the old John. The John that fully trusted him. The John that saved.

This John could not save him from this, though.

"Goodbye, John."

The words were simple.

He hung up before hearing John begin to plead.

He threw the phone behind him, staring down at John for one last time. The image was blurred by his own tears.

_And then he jumped._


End file.
